


Howl

by adoorhasopened



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoorhasopened/pseuds/adoorhasopened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach goes a little crazy from the full moon. He's got it in for Chris. Based off the song 'Howl' by Florence + The Machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

 

Chris woke startled. He had just been dreaming of wild things, things that came back to him in flashes. Memories were surging forward, of teeth and claws and heat and darkness. His grip was tight on his sheets. He felt confused to be feeling the warm, smooth fabric of his bed instead of the cool, damp earth beneath him. There was a lingering feeling of coarse fur clutched in his fingers. He could still almost smell the musk of an animal; could almost taste the tang of blood on his tongue.

He suddenly realized he did not wake by his own volition, but from an insistent pounding at his front door. The thundering noise finally pulled him into full consciousness. Until this moment he hadn’t even noticed his erection, and now it was softening as the dream slipped away. He rose from the bed searching for some piece of clothing to throw on. Stumbling around in only the light cast by the full moon, he finally found a pair of shorts on the floor.

The pounding continued as he quickly dressed and exited his room.

Cautiously he made his way to the front door. Noting the time on his kitchen clock as he passed it. It was 2:36am. Who would be bothering him this late? He was more than a little irritated. He spoke with a voice thick with sleep but still managed to sound agitated.

“Who is it?”

“Chris? Chris, it’s me... Open up.”

Chris furrowed his brow at the familiar deep, velvety voice filled with exasperation. He unlocked the dead bolt and slid the chain back. Opening the door to see Zach standing there, his V-neck t-shirt was soaked with sweat around the collar and clinging to his tight form. Chris could see the perfect definition of his pecs outlined underneath. His dark hair was completely disheveled. It looked almost black, except for touches of red catching the light. Strands of it were falling down and matted to his forehead. His shoulders were heaving from the exertion of his panting. His head was arched down except for his eyes. Those gloriously dark, impenetrable eyes were looking up at Chris with such intensity. The sight of him suddenly inflamed Chris. A stirring started in the pit of his stomach. He tried to maintain his irritation at being woken up, but faltered as he spoke.

“Wh-what are you doing here so late?”

Zach reached out and gripped the doorframe on either side of him for support. Chris didn’t miss the step he took to put his foot inside the house. Zach had only flip-flops on and his feet were caked with dirt, wet grass, and a few scratches. It looked as if he had been running through brambles. Chris stepped back at the other mans invasion of his personal space. Zach raised his head and softened his gaze. He spoke quietly.

“I couldn’t sleep.

Chris kept quiet, waiting for more, but Zach stayed silent. He fixed his gaze pointedly at Zach so he would get the hint to continue. Zach looked down and away again. Looking as if he was searching himself for the right words. Taking a deep breath, he brought his head back up. He seemed to be steeling himself. Whatever it was he wanted to say, it was apparently necessary to get it off his chest at this moment. Determinedly, he spoke.

“I’ve been lying awake for hours, thinking… about you.”

He paused for just a moment before continuing. His words came out more rushed the longer he went on.

“I’ve decided to tell you just what I want. It’s bullshit that we don’t talk about it. I am attracted to you. I have been for a while. At first I thought you really weren’t interested in me, so I didn’t act on it. I could have handled that. Crushes happen all the time. But I know it Chris. I see the way you sometimes look at me. I can feel it in the lingering touches. Jesus, you flirt with me constantly! For months I pretended not to notice, afraid to push you away. I figured I could give you time to come to terms with this. So I’ve waited for you. Well, it’s been months and still not a word from you on how you feel.”

He looked Chris straight in the eyes. His voice grew harsher… more direct.

“Tell me you don’t want this too.”

Chris stayed quiet in response. He stood there staring at Zach with wide eyes, letting the words run through his mind. Of course he wanted it. Wanted him. But there were so many other things to think about. With Zach looking at him with such lust in his eyes he couldn’t remember what those reasons were.

Zach didn’t really seem concerned with a response though. He didn’t wait for Chris to say anything. Instead, he gripped Chris at his biceps and forced him backward into the house, one slow step at a time. The move was possessive and he held his stare. He stilled them when they reached the opposing wall, keeping his hold tight.

“I don’t need an answer.”

He kissed Chris then. It was a hungry, desperate kiss and Zach moaned immediately when his lips made contact. Chris’ brain was screaming at him to stop this. What were those reasons that he kept holding on to? Was it something about their careers, maybe? Or perhaps it was something about their friendship. It really didn’t matter in the end because he couldn’t will his body to listen anyway. God help him, he wanted this so badly. Zach’s teeth were scraping at his bottom lip, prodding Chris to let him in. Chris eventually shook all thoughts from his head and conceded to him. He opened his mouth and let Zach deepen the kiss. Zach slipped his tongue inside Chris’ mouth. His noises were going back and forth between excited moans and tiny little whimpers that seemed to express just how happy he was for Chris to allow this. He was now swiping his tongue inside Chris’ mouth trying to incite a battle. Chris met every maneuver with equal excitement. For every push there was a pull. Zach growled a guttural noise right into his mouth. The feeling vibrated through Chris’ entire body making his cock harden. Eventually Zach let his grip loosen on Chris’ arms when he was sure he wouldn’t try to pull away. He slowly let his hands slip down and around the other man. Chris let his own arms come up and gripped the back of Zach’s t-shirt, pulling on it tight enough that the collar was taut against Zach’s throat. They let the kiss slow down a bit and then Zach stopped it altogether. He never pulled back from Chris’ face. Instead he let his head rest against Chris’ own and mumbled against his lips, laughing. His words were slightly hysterical.

“I don’t know what it was about this night, but I was feeling crazy. I had to come see you. I needed to finally tell you the truth. You make me feel wild in my own skin.”

Chris laughed.

“It’s a full moon. Some people call that lunacy.”

Zach breathed a “maybe” back at him in response. Suddenly, he dropped the smile and became serious.

“I am aching with it. I need to feel you Chris.”

Zach’s grip tightened once again as he said the words and Chris lost his own smile. He was slightly taken aback at the directness of his words and look. Zach started to kiss him again, hard and aggressive. He could feel Zach’s shallow nails scrape down his back and move around to his waist and to his stomach. His fingers were lightly clawing at Chris’ torso and moving around to his back again. His lips slid off of Chris’ mouth and moved down to his throat. He gently bit and licked at the skin there while moving a knee in between Chris’ legs. Zach brought his knee up while forcing his hips into Chris’ own to relieve the pressure in his jeans. Chris unabashedly started rutting himself against Zach’s knee. The harsh feeling of the denim was adding pressure to Chris’ already rock hard cock. He was losing his mind. His panting was growing heavy. When he looked down he could see Zach’s silky dark tresses at his throat, illuminated by the blocks of light coming through the front door from the porch. The light was warm and made Zach’s hair glow like soft flames. He couldn’t hold himself up for much longer. As it was, most of his weight was rested on Zach’s leg. His moans were getting louder by the second. Zach abruptly stopped his ministrations on Chris and pulled back. He gripped him firmly by the wrist and yanked him toward the direction of the bedroom.

“C’mon”

Chris’ head was still swimming with the taste of Zach, as he was pulled forcefully, deeper into the darkness of the house. Zach’s strong grip never relented as they reached the room at the end of the hall. He pushed the door open and swung Chris around in front of him so they were face to face. Chris almost had a sense of panic at Zach’s rough movements and the look in his eye. He felt like prey caught in the sight of a hunter.

Everything was happening so fast. He had always fantasized about this. Many nights he would come with a soft moan thinking of Zach and himself in some compromising position.

Now it was real and Chris isn’t sure this is what he imagined. Sure his fantasies ran the gamut. Sometimes he imagined it was hard, fast and rough; but when he thought of what their first time would be like he always imagined Zach was slow and careful with him. He would lay him down gently and treat him reverently. He would kiss Chris softly and bring him to a long intense orgasm.

In the here and now, Zach was so feral it almost frightened him. As frightening as he was, Chris still felt exhilarated. Chris’ heart was drumming so fast he was sure Zach could hear it. He pushed Chris back toward the bed with one big palm spread out against his chest. Chris acquiesced to Zach’s forcefulness and shuffled back until his bare feet hit the side rail, never able to stop looking away from the beautiful face he had so desperately longed for. Zach lay him down and it was indeed slow, but the wolfish grin sent a shiver down Chris’ spine that made it feel completely different. The corners of his lips were quirked up high and his eyes were swimming with fire.

Once Zach had Chris lying on the bed, he pulled himself back up to his full height and stood there for a few moments relishing in the fact that Chris was sprawled out, waiting for him. His bright blue eyes were big and searching. Zach could taste his fear and excitement in the air and it was making him feel frenzied inside. He walked back around to the end of the bed so he was facing Chris and started to take his clothes off. He let Chris watch him slowly lift his shirt over his head. Let him watch the muscles in his arms flexing and moving as he dropped it to the floor. He kicked his shoes to the side swiftly, while Chris’ eyes followed his hands moving to pop the button on his jeans. Zach kept his eyes on Chris the whole time. He was rapt with attention. He could hear every painfully slow ‘click’ of Zach’s zipper sliding down. Unconsciously, Chris licked his lips when he started to open them. He could see he wasn’t wearing anything underneath the jeans. Zach started to work his tight pants slowly down, shifting the pull from side to side until they passed his hips and fell loosely to the floor. “Jesus” Chris thought. “Everything about this man’s body is perfect.” Zach smiled at Chris and it was predatory. His look was all sharp teeth and sharp features. Chris suddenly realized he let the ‘Jesus’ slip from his mouth. His face flushed pink.

Zach stepped forward, out of the jeans pooled around him on the floor. He was completely naked now, save for his silver necklace glinting in the light. He stood there looking like a god. All sinewy muscle and perfect bone structure…

 

 

He moved forward, bending over to place just his palms on the mattress.

He spoke in a gritty sotto voice.

“I’m going to show you what you’ve been missing.”

He slid his hands up Chris’ legs and over his hips.

“I’m going to fuck you hard and slow.”

He gripped onto the band of his shorts and tugged them down.

“I’m going to make you come harder than you ever have before.”

Hovering over Chris now, he pulled them off and threw them into the darkness of the room. His words made Chris feel more exposed and vulnerable than anything ever had.

“I’m going to make you howl.”

 

 

Zach caught Chris’ eyes one more time before fully engulfing Chris’ erection in his mouth. Chris let out a strangled cry and thrust his hips up violently. Zach had him so keyed up with just his words that he couldn’t contain himself when his hot mouth made contact with his body once again. He wasted no time with foreplay. Their foreplay had been the months dancing around the truth. He pushed Chris’ hips to the bed and sucked him in long, deep movements. Chris thrashed his head around on the pillow and moaned incoherent words.

Zach slid his left hand down below Chris’ shaft, rolling his sac around in a firm grip.

He moved his right hand up to Chris’ bellybutton and dug the pad of his thumb in and just slightly up... hard. Chris gasped, surprised at how much pleasure the move produced.

No one had ever touched him like that before. Zach seemed to be pleased with his response, because he hummed around Chris’ cock and pinched the edge of his bellybutton this time. He could barely handle it. It shot a line of pleasure directly to his erection. Zach’s mouth fucking remained at a steady, smooth speed and Chris was getting so close to the edge. He could feel the muscles in his stomach coiling and his balls start to tighten. Zach suddenly slowed. Chris began to protest, to tell him how close he was, when he could feel Zach arch his back and straighten his neck. He felt Zach slip him in deeper, his tongue pressing down hard on the underside of his cock. Chris could feel his head entering Zach’s throat and his whole body went rigid in anticipation. For a moment Zach stilled his hands. He simply let his tongue do all the work. He depressed it as far as he could, simultaneously using his muscle to pull Chris in, and to slide the tip of his tongue out to curl and lick at the base of Chris’ cock. Chris gasped again. The feeling of being deep throated by Zach was beyond what he could comprehend. He teetered on the edge, his head swimming with nothing but pleasure. Zach slid his hand down from his balls and tentatively circled Chris’ hole with his middle finger. That was all it took. The room was silent of all noise as Chris came hard. He sucked in a ragged breath and held it. One, two, three spasms shot down Zach’s hot, tight throat. On the last pulse Zach slipped his finger into Chris. He released his breath and keened into the air through his teeth. He had never come so hard in his life. Zach clearly knew what he what he was doing. He never let up on Chris. His finger was still slowly pumping in and out of Chris as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm. Zach eventually pulled back and let Chris slide out of his mouth, little tremors continued to run through his body every few seconds.

Zach kept a line of wet, open-mouthed kisses trailing down Chris’ groin. His tongue would peek out to taste his skin every few heartbeats. With his head down, continuing the kisses, Zach reached back with his right hand to grip Chris at the ankle and slid his leg up the bed so he was bending at the knee. Then he lightly pushed his leg to the side to open up Chris to him. Chris was still dazed and unable to come down from his high, due to Zach continuously working him, but he managed to follow the movements with his other leg opening himself further to Zach. By that time Zach had made his way to the underside of Chris’ sac with his mouth and was lightly nibbling. He slowly started to pull his finger out, and just as Chris started to ache at the loss of feeling, he felt Zach replace his finger with his tongue. Chris couldn’t stop from shaking at the feeling of it. It was so intense that he could feel the familiar straining of his cock trying to stand at attention again. Zach continued to lick languidly. He would occasionally let his tongue slip in just the slightest bit and pull back out. Chris started to whimper. He wasn’t even sure of what he wanted, but he knew this wasn’t enough. He let his head fall back onto the pillow while his body shook uncontrollably.

Zach pulled his face away from Chris and leaned back on his haunches.

“Christopher. Look at me.”

The words were quiet, but still direct.

A chill ran through him at the sound of his full name on Zach’s lips.

With a great deal of effort, Chris craned his neck up to comply.

He watched as Zach brought his left hand to his mouth and sucked in two fingers. When he brought them out they were coated in saliva.

“Do you think you are ready for me?”

There was a slight sound of desperation to his voice.

It took everything Chris had to just say one word.

“Please.”

Zach brought his fingers down to Chris’ tight pucker and pressed them to his opening. Chris was so ready in fact that Zach’s fingers slipped in easily.

He let out another moan at the feeling. Zach let his fingers slide in an out for a while, but it was barely necessary. Chris’ body was so eager. After a few moments he finally pulled them out and moved up Chris. He bent down once to place a kiss in the center of Chris’ chest where his heart was. Zach let his lower teeth drag across his skin as he came back up. They were face to face again. Both of them were staring straight into each other’s eyes. Chris’ eyes were glazed over in want but Zach’s were sharp and aware. Chris felt Zach line himself up and pause for the briefest moment before pushing in. He moved in slowly while Chris bore down to let Zach’s length in. He had never experienced anything so amazing before. The feeling of being so filled. He felt his eyes burn with the sudden emotion he had not anticipated. Zach’s face softened for the briefest of moments as he slipped one hand under Chris’ nape and swiped away a tear from the corner of Chris’ eye with his thumb.

“It wont hurt for long.”

Chris didn’t say anything about the fact that he wasn’t tearing up from the pain.

Zach managed to get all the way in before stilling to give Chris a moment.

Chris arched his back and brought his hips up to silently convince Zach to start moving again.

Zach leaned down to kiss him once on the mouth, quick and rough, before pulling back. He withdrew himself only to push in at a different angle. Chris felt him brush his prostate and became fully hard again at the feeling.

Zach moved in and out of him in perfect, calculated movements. His back muscles were tense at the restraint of trying not to just wantonly fuck Chris as hard as he could into the mattress. He had promised hard and slow and that’s what Chris was going to get.

Using a hand on Chris’ hip for leverage, he moved his other hand between them to grip Chris’ cock and started to stroke him, following the speed of his thrusts.

Chris noticed the monumental strain in Zach’s body from withholding and he spoke up in a pleading tone.

“Zach. Harder.”

He didn’t hesitate. His shoulders fell, allowing himself the speed he really wanted and he drove into Chris hard, once again matching the rhythm of his hand to his hips.

“God, yes” Chris moaned out.

Zach’s nails were digging into Chris’ hips as he grunted on every push forward.

Chris could tell he was getting close. He felt himself cresting on the edge too.

The pitch of Zach’s noises became higher and higher the faster he drove into Chris. His hips were losing their rhythm.

“Come for me Chris.”

Chris was so close, he was right there. He just needed a little more. Zach let his thumb catch on the underside of Chris head and commanded him again…

“Now!”

Chris screamed his orgasm until there was nothing left. He came in white-hot pulses that were blinding. If he thought the last orgasm was intense, it was nothing compared to now. He panted heavily, his throat feeling ragged.

Chris’ body tightened to an almost intolerable level around Zach’s cock and propelled his own orgasm.

He thrust in, to the hilt, and came hard deep inside of Chris, with a growl rumbling up from his chest and ripping out his throat.

He let himself collapse on top of Chris, trapping Chris’ dying erection and the mess he made, between the two of them. They both lay there like that for a while, their breathing matched in intensity, letting their heavy panting slowly ebb.

Zach eventually pulled out of Chris. He felt his breath hitch at the sudden loss of feeling as Zach moved away from him. The stickiness between them was already starting to dry.

Zach got up off the bed and left the room. Chris lay there listening to his hot heart cooling.

Zach returned a few minutes later with a warm washcloth. His own stomach had already been wiped clean. He came over to the side of the bed to silently to wipe up Chris’ belly.

The move was tender and it surprised Chris. He grabbed Zach’s wrist to still him and get his attention. When Zach looked up it was with a sheepish smile. The soft emotion in his eyes was apparent.

Chris, still grasping his wrist, pulled Zach down toward himself and kissed him on his plump bow of a mouth. Zach allowed himself to be pulled and leaned into the kiss. It was nothing of the intensity that they had previously been kissing with. This was sweet and slow. Chris could feel Zach smiling against his lips.

Chris got brazen and pulled Zach harder until he toppled over, into himself and the bed. They both laughed as Chris brought his arm around Zach and tucked him into his side. Zach laid half on the mattress and half on top of Chris, as Chris slowly rubbed his hand up and down Zach’s back.

Zach lie there quietly for a while, swirling patterns on Chris’ skin with his fingers. He eventually spoke up, keeping his face buried in Chris’ torso.

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing. I want this to go somewhere.”

He looked up at Chris, his face slightly pink.

“I really like you.”

Chris laughed at that, the laugh lines around his eyes deepening.

“I really like you too.”

Zach laid back down, satisfied for now.

 

 

So perhaps it did turn out the way Chris always imagined. Zach was gentle and reverent with him in the end… Even if he had become a wolf for just a little while.


End file.
